Massimo Bitossi
Massimo Bitossi (Torino, 3 agosto 1972), è un doppiaotre italiano noto soprattutto per aver intepretato l'Orco Bruno dal gennaio 1999 al maggio del 2000 nella melevisione di Rai 3. Ha inoltre interpretato il ruolo del capitano della Guardia di Finanza nel film "I banchieri di Dio - il caso Calvi". Nella serie di Generator Rex da la propria voce al nemico principale, Van Kleiss. Doppiaggio Film cinema *'Morris Chestnut' in "Confidence - La truffa perfetta" (Travis), "Cambio di gioco" (Travis Sanders) *'Orlando Jones' in "La giuria" (Russell) *'Will.i.am' in "X-Men Le origini: Wolverine" (John Wraith) *'Dermot Mulroney' in "Flash of Genius" (Gil Privick) *'Anthony Edwards' in "The Forgotten" (Jim Paretta) *'Justin Theroux' in "Miami Vice" (Det. Larry Zito) *'Alan Doyle' in "Robin Hood" (Allan A'Dayle) *'Michael Cudlitz' in "Il mondo dei Replicanti" (Col. Brendan) *'Gary Dourdan' in "World on Fire" (Phil May) *'Rainn Wilson' in "Transformers - La vendetta del Caduto" (Prof. Colan) *'Wes Bentley' in "Jonah Hex" (Adleman Lusk) *'Erik Thomson' in "Ragazzi miei" (Digby) *'Ike Barinholtz' in "Mordimi" (Bobby White) *'James Frain' in "Trappola in fondo al mare" (Reyes) *'T.J. Miller' in "L'orso Yoghi" (Ranger Jones) *'Nick Frost' in "I Love Radio Rock" (Dr. Dave) *'Dave Sheridan' in "Sex Movie in 4D" (Bobby Jo) *'Billy Brown' in "Corsa a Witch Mountain" (Carson) *'Tony Curran' in "Le avventure di Tintin - Il segreto dell'Unicorno" (Voce del Ten. Delacourt) *'Michael Moore' in "Fahrenheit 9/11" (Michael Moore) *'Ethan Sandler' in "The Bourne Supremacy" (Kurt) *'Corey Johnson' in "Il quarto tipo" (Tommy Fisher) *'Rick Worthy' in "Duplicity" (Dale Raimes) *'Reggie Lee' in "Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai confini del mondo" (Tai Huang) *'David Harbour' in "Quantum of Solace" (Gregg Beam) *'Corey Johnson' in "The Bourne Ultimatum" (Wills) *'Jernard Burks' in "Four Brothers" (Evan) *'Jonathan Aris' in "Bright Star" (Mr. Hunt) *'Jason Sklar' in "Svalvolati on the road" (Earl Dooble) *'Sean Gilder' in "King Arthur" (Jols) *'Andrew Jackson' in "Silenzio e paura" (Ag. John McCrane) *'Jason Manuel Olazabal' in "Inside Man" (Serg. Hernandez) *'Denis Menochet' in "Bastardi senza gloria" (Perrier La Padite) *'Stephen Billington' in "Dracula II: Ascension" (Dracula II) *'Frank Puglia' in "Per chi suona la campana" (Cap. Gomez, riediz. DVD 2003) *'François Levantal' in "Bastardo dentro" (Freddy) *'Cornelius McCarthy' in "Millions" (Gonzaga) *'Craig Parkinson' in "Four Lions" (Matt) *'Gilles Cohen' in "Tutti i battiti del mio cuore" (Sami) *'Nicolas Bro' in "Fratellanza - Brotherhood" (Tykke) *'Omar Metwally' in "Miral" (Hani) *'Benedikt Erlingsson' in "Il grande capo" (Tolk) *'Anders Baasmo Christiansen' in "Nord" (Jomar Henriksen) Film d'animazione *"Aida degli alberi" (Voce del soldato #1) *"Barbie Lago dei Cigni" (Voce del Villano corpulento) *"Il Re Leone 3: Hakuna Matata" (Voce di Flinchy) *"Mucche alla riscossa" (Voce di Patrick) *"El Cid - La leggenda" (Voce di Fanez) *"Robots" (Voce di Lug) *"Team America" (Voce di Michael Moore) *"Valiant - Piccioni da combattimento" (Voce di Unghiotten) *"Inuyasha - The Movie 4: L'isola del Fuoco Scarlatto" (Voce di Ryura) *"I Robinson - Una famiglia spaziale" (Voce di Spike / Dimitri) *"Madagascar 2" (Voce di Mason) *"Cani & gatti - La vendetta di Kitty" (Voce di Diggs) Telefilm *'Blair Underwood' in "In Treatment" (Alex), "The Event" (Presid. Elias Martinez) *'Isaiah Washington' in "Grey's Anatomy" (Preston Burke), "Bionic Woman" (Antonio Pope) *'Patrick Warburton' in "Perfetti... ma non troppo" (Jeb Denton), "Le regole dell'amore" (Jeff) *'Cress Williams' in "Close to Home - Giustizia ad ogni costo" (Det. Ed Williams), "Prison Break" (Wyatt Mathewson) *'LL Cool J' in "NCIS: Los Angeles" (Sam Hanna) *'Mekhi Phifer' in "E.R. - Medici in prima linea" (Dott. Gregg Pratt) *'Michael Trucco' in "Fairly Legal" (Justin Patrick) *'Geoff Stults' in "Happy Town" (Tommy Conroy) *'Ryan McPartlin' in "Chuck" (Devon "Capitan Fenomeno" Woodcomb) *'Jorge Pallo' in "La vita segreta di una teenager americana" (Marc Molina) *'Ty Olsson' in "Defying Gravity - Le galassie del cuore" (Rollie Crane) *'Nathaniel Arcand' in "Heartland" (Scott Cardinal) *'Corey Reynolds' in "The Closer" (Serg. David Gabriel) *'Zulu (Gilbert Lani Kauhi)' in "Hawaii Five-O" (1968) (Kono Kalakaua, 2^ ediz.) *'Abraham Benrubi' in "Men in Trees" (Ben Thomasson) *'Laurence Mason' in "Prison Break" (Sammy) *'Sterling K. Brown' in "Army Wives - Conflitti del cuore" (Roland Burton) *'Vincent Ventresca' in "Invisible man" (Darien Fawkes) *'Noah Danby' in "Painkiller Jane" (Connor King) *'J. August Richards' in "Avvocati a New York" (Marcus McGrath) *'Michael Jace' in "The Shield" (Ag. Julien Lowe) *'Terry Crews' in "Tutti odiano Chris" (Julius) *'Bobby Cannavale' in "Will & Grace" (Vince D'Angelo) *'Cedric Yarbrough' in "Reno 911" (Ag. S. Jones) *'Jasper Bagg' in "Le isole dei pirati" (Darcy) *'Christian Payne' in "MTV Undressed" (Brett) *'Graham Abbey' in "The Border" (Gray Jackson) *'Jeff Seymour' in "L'undicesima ora" (Kamal Azizi) *'Kai Owen' in "Torchwood" (Rhys Williams) *'Paterson Joseph' in "Survivors" (2008) (Greg Preston) *'Matt Berry' in "The IT Crowd" (Douglas Reynholm) *'Frank Behnke' in "Edel & Starck" (Christoph Behnke) *Jorres Risse in "Special Unit" (Frank Wernitz) *Frank Vockroth in "Hamburg Distretto 21" (Bernd "Boje" Thomforde) *Tim Wilde in "Lasko" (Quintus) *Karsten Speck in "La nostra amica Robbie" (Dott. Jens Lennart) *Roger Coma in "Genesis" (Seca) *'Manou Kersting' in "Matrioshki 2" (Danny Bols) *'Hironobu Kageyama' 'in "Garo" ('Voce dell'anello Zarba) Cartoni animati *Glenn Martin in "Glenn Martin - Dentista da strapazzo" *Otis in "Barnyard - Ritorno al cortile" *Doppy in "Planet Sheen" *Van Kleiss in "Generator Rex" *Knight in "Duel Masters" *Silverbolt in "Transformers: Beast Machines" *Dondolo in "Leonardo" *Bubba in "Polli Kung Fu - Chop Socky Chooks" *Emmet in "Dalila & Julius" *Ludwig Van Beethoven in "Flint, a spasso nel tempo" *Yan-Ju in "DigimonTamers" *Beetlemon e Metalkabuterimon in "Digimon Frontier" *Karehaan in "Pretty Cure Splash Star" *Gandal in "Ufo Robot Goldrake" (2^ ediz.) *Henken Bekkener in "Mobile Suit Z Gundam" *Onsen in "Lamù, la ragazza dello spazio" (3^ parte epis.) *Benkei Musashibo in "Getter Robot Re:Model" *Kyokotsu in "Inuyasha" *Marco in "Gunslinger Girl" *Stoner in Eureka Seven *Diethard Reid in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Materiale reperito su www.antoniogenna.net Categoria:Doppiatori Categoria:Mondo Reale